Transformers Monsuno Wars!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: On the planet Vidorus, Magnatron and his Predacon's are trying to kill the population to make the planet a fortress. So Team Core-Tech has allied themselves with Tiger Prime and his Maximal's in order to stop them. Credit to FrostedIcefire for use of his characters. ChasexTango, JinjaxBeyal


Hi, what's up everybody. This is my first attempt at making a crossover between Monsuno and Beast Wars, and this is basically an parallel universe where Chase Suno and his friends, Bren, Jinja, Beyal and Dax are transported to a planet called Vidorus, where the inhabitants of the planet have been at peace for years, but they abandoned the planet when a war broke out. And now, Team Core Tech must ally themselves with Tiger Prime (my OC for this story) who has been following in the footsteps of Optimus Primal for a while now, and has Chase and company join with the Maximal's against the evil Galvatron and his Predacon's. But, Chase and company also get their own transformable armor suits where they transform into their Monsuno's. But, enough with that. Let's get started.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Monsuno in any way. All rights go Jakks Pacific, Jeremy Padawer, Jared Wolfson and Nickelodeon. I also do not own Transformers. All rights go to Hasbro.

* * *

Chapter 1: Vidorus In Need!

Years ago, a race of robots that could think and feel existed. They were known as Transformers. They were robotic life forms born far across the galaxy, on the planet Cybertron. Having the power of transformation, they were split between Autobot's and Decepticon's, then Maximal's and Predacon's. Due to them representing justice and evil respectively, they waged terrible battles on Cybertron and then Earth, and back again. But, the Predacon and Vehicon leader, Megatron had created a virus and stole the sparks of everyone on Cybertron. He was near success when a heroic Maximal by the name of Optimus Primal sacrificed himself to save the planet and everyone on it. It would then be known, that his spark was still alive but not needed again. And with the megalomanium that was in Megatron's spark, it was gone for good.

Now we see a Maximal ship piloted by someone who has been following in Optimus Primal's footsteps for a while. This was Tiger Prime. He had a body that looked like a white version of Optimus Primal's old body. He was out making his rounds through space. He was near the planet Vidorus, a planet where the inhabitants lived in peace for years. They made scientific weapons of defense in case there was an attack. He spoke with some of Vidorus's leaders and they allowed him to have his own base of operations there while some of the people left aboard a colony seeking new worlds to colonize.

"Man, I've never been so bored before." Tiger said as he felt overwhelmed by the eleviating stress of nothing to do.

Just then, the alarm on his ship went off, and his on-board computer:Techanite, informed him of what was happening. " **Alert, sensors detect Predacon ship approaching planet. Estimated Time of Arrival; 5 minutes.** "

"Slag it all!" Tiger said. He knew that something was wrong. "It must be Divebomb, right?"

 **"Negative."** Techanite replied. **"It's a command ship under the guidance of Magnatron."**

Tiger was outraged by this development and shouted, "MAGNATRON!?" So, wanting to find out where his nemesis was going he asked. "What side of the planet is heading for?"

 **"He is heading for a non populated area. 60 degrees North, 45 degrees West."**

"That's the ruins!" Tiger said as he zoomed back to his base. "I'm going to need some help to defeat Galvatron, and stop his plan."

 **"I know sir."** Techanite responded. **"You need a group of Humans that can help you."**

"But the people of Vidorus don't have humans on their planet." Tiger Prime stated, but Techanite had a solution.

 **"The humans I'm speaking of are from the planet Earth."**

"Oh, right. Of course!" Tiger said as he did some file searching and he found something on his side monitor. "I need Team Core-Tech and their members; Chase Suno, Bren, Jinja, Beyal and Dax if I'm to defeat Galvatron."

 **"Wise choices."** Techanite commented while Tiger found someplace to land.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth, Chase Suno was working with his father, Dr. Jaredy Suno and Bren was on his computer looking for what Dr. Emanuel Klipse is up to this time. Dax was doing his usual overlook of the area the team was around. Beyal was meditating with Jinja and Chase's mom; Mrs. Sophia Suno.

"Well, this should fit in here." said Dr. Suno as he inserted a cube-looking device into the tube.

"Fits perfectly, dad." Chase commented on what his dad had built. It looked exactly like an arch only more technological and it was about to be tested.

"Thanks for helping me, son." Jaredy said. "Now, this is sure to work. Are you sure you can handle the test of this thing?"

"I'm confident I can do it." Chase said as he was going to get ready. He grabbed a S.T.O.R.M. Strike Force uniform, only the skin-tight outfit was blue instead of black.

"Alright, here we go." Jaredy said as he pulled the lever and it activated the arch. Chase stepped through it, and Jaredy waited for his son to report.

Bren walked away from him computer, and went to find Dax. "Man, not a sign of Dr. Klipse anywhere. I might as well call it quits for now." he said.

He went through the door, and saw Dax looking out his window. "Hey, Dax. What'cha been doing?" asked Bren.

"Oh, not much." Dax said. "Have you found any trace of Dr. Klipse yet?"

"No, I haven't been able to find him. It's like he's not on this planet, anymore."

"That's nonsense, how can that be?" Dax said as he wondered.

"I'm not sure yet. But, I'll figure it out." Bren replied.

"Right, I have to admit. Without your brain, we wouldn't have stopped Charlemagne." Dax said.

Bren was enlightened by what he heard. "That's the only thing you said all day that I agree with."

Back at the spot where Beyal was meditating, Mrs. Suno and Jinja got finished with it. Sophie got up to stretch her muscles and said, "Ahh, that was a good way to clear my head. Thank you, Beyal."

"Much obliged, Mrs. Suno." Beyal replied as he bowed before her. "I always found meditation to be a relaxing and enjoyable."

"Excuse me, but has anyone seen Chase?" asked Jinja. "He said he was helping his dad with a new invention."

"I am sure that they are testing it with some good results." replied the monk.

"Yeah. That should be it." Sophie said. "I'm sure their okay."

* * *

On the other side of the arch, Chase found himself in a somewhat ruined area, and he spotted something in the clearing area. "Hey, that looks like Dr. Klipse, Hargrave and Tallis down there." He got out a pair of binoculars and saw that it was them. They had stolen Charlemagne's Monsuno Core, as well as a few other ones. One of the other Core's was the one that had Sizzler in it.

"Are they making some kind of deal?" he wondered and out came what looked like a dinosaur with spines on his back. "A Spinosaurus? How can that be? Dinosaurs have been extinct for sixty five million years." Chase continued his observation.

"So, Magnatron, here are the Monsuno Core's that we brought from our world." Dr. Klipse stated.

"Hmm, impressive." the Spinosaurus who called himself Magnatron said. "Show me how they work, if you please."

"V-Very well, Magnatron." Professor Tallis said as he was stuttering. "W-We shall sh-sh-show them to you."

"Backslash, Launch!"

"Firewasp, Launch!"

"Shadowclaw, Launch!"

"Driftblade, Launch!"

"Sizzler, Launch!"

"Dragonburn, Luanch!"

"Toxiclaw, Launch!"

"Afterburn, Launch!"

"Shadowhornet, Launch!"

"Ah, so these are what you call Monsuno." the Spinosaurus said as he marveled at the sight of them.

"Indeed, and I would like you to have your protoform's scan them, and have them start to rob some of the cities on this planet." Dr. Klipse said.

"Very well." Magnatron said as he agreed to what the not-so-good doctor had said. "Initiate DNA scan!"

The Protoform's began to scan the Monsuno monsters, and the DNA of the creatures take form in their bodies. "Scan complete." Magnatron said as he introduced himself. "I am Magnatron, your commander. Identify yourselves to me!" he ordered.

The one that looked like Backslash went first. "I am Demolisher, I swear my loyalty to you!"

"I am Dead End, I guess I'll have to do what you have to say." confirmed the one that looked like Sizzler.

"I'm Knockout. I'll obey too." said the Predacon that looked like Driftblade.

"I am Dirge, I live to serve you, my lord." acknowledged the Toxiclaw Predacon.

"I'm Cyclonus, and I want to bust something up!" said the Firewasp Predacon.

"My name is Scourge, and I shall serve my master." the Predacon who resembled Afterburn stated.

The one that guised itself as Shadowhornet went and kneeled before him, and said, "Call me, Hardshell! I shall do as you command."

"And my name's, Hook! I exist only to serve ye, Lord Magnatron." said the Predacon who looked like Dragonburn as he kneels in front of his new leader.

"And so you all shall." Magnatron said as he chuckled. "Soon, the planet Vidorus will become a new fortress to the Predacon's!" Magnatron started to laugh evilly.

Chase was a whole new level of shocked. But unbeknownst to him, there was a adult tiger was watching while he perched up on the cliffside. The adult tiger saw Chase in a STORM Strike Force uniform. He then went off into the woods, and as he did, he left a note behind.

Chase ran over to where the tiger was, so he could try and make sure that he didn't get away. But, he was a little late. When he got there, the tiger was gone, but the note was still there, under a rock. "What does this say?" the Suno boy wondered. He opened it and it read...

 _"Chase Suno, if you want to defeat Dr. Klipse and Magnatron, you and your friends are gonna have to join me. The only way to stop Magnatron and his Predacon's from turning the planet Vidorus into their fortress is to face them head on. Right now, I have made some armor suits for you, Bren, Jinja, Beyal, Dax and Tango to use and your parents are also obligated to help as well. And the coordinates of my hideout, Mt. Primal are 43809.1, if you could input them into the device your father made, meet me at the mountain in 13 minutes._

 _~A Friend!"_

"Hmm." Chase put his hand to his chin and began to think. "I don't know who or what you are, or where you came from, but you sound like you know what you're talking about."

* * *

Chase ran back through the arch, and panted. Dr. Suno was glad to see his son come back in one piece.

"So Chase, what did you find behind there?" asked Jaredy to his son.

"Something astonishing, dad." Chase said as he caught his breath. "There's a whole different planet behind it. And someone there need's Team Core-Tech and you and mom."

Jaredy was shocked to have discovered that he had created a portal to another planet. "What? Are you sure?" he asked. "What happened on this other planet?"

"I saw Dr. Klipse, Hargrave and Prof. Tallis there making a deal with someone named Magnatron. Not only that, but they stole Charlemagne's Monsuno Core, and a few others." Chase stated.

Jaredy gasped and said, "What did Magnatron look like? "he asked.

"He looked like a Spinosaurus, but this is really odd." Chase was a little disgruntled by the creature looked like.

"You're right." Jaredy said to his son. "Well, what is this you have in your hand?"

"Oh, it shows the coordinates for the hideout of the one who told me of Magnatron. And from what I deduced, he lives inside a mountain called Mt. Primal. And he said that he had these armor suits made for me, Bren, Jinja, Beyal, Dax and Tango."

"Okay, we're going." Dr. Suno said. "I'll go get the others, and then I'll get Tango in here. What is the name of this planet we're going to?" the doctor wondered.

"The note said it's name is Vidorus." Chase replied. "And the coordinates of Mt Primal are 43809.1."

"Okay, I'll get the rest of Team Core-Tech, and Tango, then bring your mother and we'll go to this Vidorus planet, and find who it is that needs us." Dr. Suno agreed.

"Thanks, dad." Chase hugged his father and they went to tell everyone.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered, Tango started to wonder something.

"Okay, doctor, what's the mission?" Tango asked.

"Well, I had Chase test a new invention I created." Dr Suno stated. "I heard from Chase when after he tested it, he was transported to a different planet."

Everyone collectively gasped at this. "Chase, you and Dr. Suno discovered a new planet?"

"Yeah. It's called Vidorus, and the inhabitants are known as Vidorians, and from what I found out, there is something going on, and it involves Klipse, Hargrave and Prof. Tallis." Chase added to what his dad said.

"Thank you, son." Jaredy said, then continued. "Anyway, someone wrote a note telling Chase that he should bring the lot of you and myself to Vidorus and help them."

"Uh, help them with what?" Bren asked.

"I think Chase was getting to that part, glasses." Dax said.

"Yeah." the Suno boy continued the briefing. "Dr. Klipse, Hargrave and Prof. Tallis have made a deal with someone who called himself Magnatron. He said that his group was called the Predacon's, and according to the eavesdrop, I think that the Predacon's want to drain Vidorus of it's energy and turn the planet into their fortress, by getting rid of the Vidorian's."

Bren and Beyal gasped, and Jinja said, "That's unforgivable! How dare they turn a planet into their fortress by killing the population?"

"Well, we're all going there, and find who lives in this place called Mt. Primal. I already input the coordinates into the Transoarch, that's what I called the device, and we all have to stop Emanuel, Hargrave and Tallis, and fix the damage they've done."

"Jaredy, darling, who wrote the note?" asked Sophie.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Jaredy said to his wife. "Right now, we need to not only find out who made the message, but also stop these Predacon's from turning Vidorus into a fortress."

"Okay, I'm in!" Dax said.

"We're in!" Beyal and Bren replied in unison.

"You can count on me." Jinja added.

"Me too." Sophia agreed.

"Meh." Tango said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, then let's get a move on!" Chase said as he grabbed his belt-clip and the Core that had Lock in it. They all stacked hands and waited for Tango to do the same.

Tango let out a grieving sigh, but joined in anyway. Then they jumped into the air and said, "TEEEEEEEEEEAM CORE-TECH!" All except for Tango who was not as enthusiastic as the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Vidorus, Tiger Prime began to await for the arrival of Chase and Company.

"Well, Techanite, everything is set up." Tiger said as he spoke to his computer. "Shall I inform everyone else of their arrival?"

 **"That is your decision to make, not mine."** Techanite responded.

"Very well." Tiger Prime stated. Then he pressed the intercom button. **"Attention, Maximal's, we have some new allies arriving soon, and we may need their aide to stop Magnatron and his Predacon's. So be sure to welcome them."**

A portal opened up, and Chase and company stepped out of it. The soon found themselves in a technological cave. The began walking along it, the spotted something that looked like a spacecraft, of unknown origin.

"Whoa, looks like we're on the inside of the mountain." Jinja said as she began looking around. "But why is there all this technology here?"

"I'm not sure, Jinj." Chase said as he looked at the consolen in front of them. "Man, whoever or whatever lives here sounds like they developed weaponry. And probably for defense."

Just then, they were hearing a voice behind them, **"I see you got the invite, just as the captain said you would."** It said. Everyone freaked out a little bit, and soon felt startled. Jinja held onto Beyal, Sophia held Jaredy, and Bren held himself in Tango's arms, but she dropped him on his rear-end.

"Don't even think about it." Tango said dismissively.

Bren showed everyone that there was a tiger standing right there in the hallway. Bren started to freak out more, and he said, "W-w-w-Why is there a tiger in here?"

"I'm sure Bren, but I hope it doesn't kill us." Chase said as he wondered. "Was it you who wrote me that note?"

The tiger nodded yes. "It was me, alright." It said.

Bren screamed a little, "A tiger that speaks our language? What's going on here?"

Then the tiger said, "Maximize!" It's body started to activated some kind of hidrolic's in it. The front paws became humanoid arms, while the back paws became legs. The tiger head roared and went down flipping through while the ears stayed on, and it looked like some plate of armor. And the mechanical waist started turning in the left direction. The tiger turned out to be a robot, and started standing on two legs. It's head looked skysurfer in look. It's mask had what looked like fangs on it.

"Take it easy, Bren." It said in a voice that sounded like Tommy Oliver from Power Rangers.

"Huh?" Chase said as he felt confused. "Uh, hello. Who are you?"

"Well, I suppose I should introduce myself." It said again. "My name is Tiger Prime. Captain of the Maximal's from the planet Cybertron."

Everyone gasped to hear that it came from elsewhere. "A robot from another planet?" asked Chase.

"That's right." said Tiger Prime. "I read files on all of you, Team Core-Tech, and Tango."

"Whoa, really?" asked Dax.

"Yep. And right now, I need your help to save this planet: Vidorus." Tiger Prime stated. "An evil human who you know as Dr. Emanuel Klipse has recently struck a bargain with our enemies, the Predacon's and their tyrannical leader Magnatron. And not only will he try to turn this planet into their fortress, but their next stop may be Earth!"

"But, how can we help you?" asked Beyal.

"Well, Beyal, follow me everyone." Tiger said as he walked into the main hold, went over to the console, and showed everyone a map of the planet. "The Vidorians are a race of aliens who are sentient life here. And when my ship crashed, they allowed me to live here and help them improve their technology, while in doing so, I began my research on Energon."

"Energon? What's that?" asked Dr. Suno.

"It is the life-blood of all Cybertonian's or Transformers as we call ourselves." Tiger replied. "I also was doing my patrol of the planet, when Magnatron arrived with a bunch of other Predacon's."

"Let me guess, that's bad." wondered Tango as Tiger nodded his blue and silver head.

"Why are they doing this?" asked Mrs. Suno.

"There used to be peace between us, but a Predacon rouge named Megatron stole an artifact known as the Golden Disk, and My predecessor: Optimus Primal, fought against him on Prehistoric Earth as part of what is known to one and all as the Beast Wars." Tiger broke into his elaborate presentation. "After Megatron found another Golden Disk, he discovered that it was of alien manufacture. It was made by the Vok, the ones who seeded Prehistoric Earth with Energon, and created a flying island that almost destroyed them all. And created a planet buster, and Optimus sacrificed himself to save the whole Earth."

"Wow!" Everyone said in unison. Then, Jinja went and said, "So now, you're following in Optimus Primal's footsteps as a captain."

"Yes." the Maximal Captain said. "Magnatron has already chosen his Beast form, in your case, a Spinosaurus." Just then, a holographic display of Magnatron's' beast mode appeared. "And now, he allowed his minions to scan the Monsuno that Dr. Klipse, Hargrave and Prof. Tallis brought with them, and the one that they stole from Charlemagne."

"He stole Driftblade?" wondered Dax.

"Indeed. And the Predacon's known as Demolisher, Scourge, Knockout, Hardshell, Cyclonus, Hook, Dirge and Dead End now want to steal the planet's energy and make the population build their fortress here. And they want to create more Monsuno hybrid Transformers."

"So, let's see if we got this straight." stated Chase. "A tyrannical Predacon and his minions think they can turn the planet Vidorus and all it's people into a fortress and the slaves while they pervert the Monsuno essence and use it to make more of their kind?"

"I don't think so!" Jinja said as she agreed to help.

"Those villains don't know what they're in for." Bren added.

"You may rely on my loyalty." Beyal replied.

"I'm in too." Dax confirmed. "How about you, Doc and Mrs. Suno?"

"Very well, we shall assist." Jaredy said as his wife nodded.

"Well, Tango what about you?" asked Sophia.

"Okay, I'll do it. And if it means saving two worlds, I shall gladly help any way I can." Tango said.

"Then it's settled." Tiger Prime said as he pressed the intercom button again. "Maximal's, our guest's have arrived. All hands on deck, STAT!"

* * *

Elsewhere, on the other edge of the planet, in a somewhat volcanic area, we now see Dr. Klipse and Magnatron speak to their new allied minions.

"Attention, Predacon's." Magnatron said as he started giving orders. "Your mission is to gather the energy that is at the quarry!"

"There is something there that could assist the lot of you and myself in turning the planet your battle station." Dr. Klipse said.

"Indeed." said Hargrave.

The Predacon known as Knockout looked at the map on there. "It appears to be some kind of red gem-looking source, your evil excellence."

Magnatron looked at what the crystal looked like. "Computer, show us what that gem might be!" He ordered.

"Gem identified as Red Energon." the computer said.

"Ah, yes. Red Energon crystallized." Magnatron said. "Let's get it and give ourselves Hyper Power!"

They all saluted their leader and decided to investigate. "Dr. Klipse, you keep working on your experiment, and have your butler watch over our progress."

"Very well." Emanuel said as he continued his work.

"I shall go there and join my new army." the Spinosaurus Predacon stated as he began his transformation. "Beast Mode!" He started activating the hidroloic's in him. His legs became that of his Beast form, while his eight arm became the head, and the left arm became the tail.

"So, while the robots are away, the scientists will play, right sir?" Hargrave asked.

"Yes, yes indeed." Dr. Klipse said.

* * *

Back at Mt. Primal, Tiger Prime allowed Team Core-Tech to meet the other members of his unit. This was a first for Chase Suno and his group. They had made friends with a robotic being from outer space. They had never faced anything like the Predacon's at all. Usually, they would be fighting STORM, Eklipse, The Hand Of Destiny, The Desert Wolves, Darkspin, or Mr. Black and Grandma Future, but this was above and beyond.

"So, over here is the weapons cage, we use those whenever we need to go into battle." Tiger Prime said as he showed them every room in the mountain. Yep, they were getting the grand tour.

"And is that the Trophy Room?" asked Bren.

"Yes." Tiger replied. "And up ahead is the bridge." He said again. "These are members of my crew." In the room was what appeared to be multiple animals. There was a yellow Eagle, a Tigershark, a squirrel monkey, an orange Bengal Tiger, a black and red panther, a blue and gray wolf and a white an sky blue dragon.

 **(A/N: I was inspired by a fancomic made by FrostedIcefire on Deviantart called Maximal's Rising. So, he gave me the permission to have them in this fanfiction, only I made some improvements.)**

"Team Core-Tech, meet The Pack." Tiger Prime said as he got the group's acquainted with one another. "This is Goldwing, Darkjaw, Nightfang, Panthora, Biba, Tigress and her big sister Dracannia. You guys can transform into your robot modes now." He gave the word.

"Maximize!" said the Dragon Maximal and soon everyone with it started to transform.

"So these guys are Team Core-Tech, awesome!" Goldwing said as he felt excited Goldwing's body looked a little bit like Terrorsaur, only with feathers. His head looked like he had shades on over his gold-ish orange-ish eyes.

"Hello there, Everyone." Chase said as he shook hands with the dragon robot. Dracannia looked a little bit feminine, but also looked like she had the dragon head on her back.

"Hi there, Chase Suno." Dracannia said in a voice that resembles Black Canary. "I take it you know what Magnatron is doing?"

"Uh huh." the Suno boy confirmed.

"And we feel as though you might need our help." Beyal said as he bowed before Nightfang. He looked like Cheetor, only his wolf head looked like a helmet.

"You don't have to bow in front of me." Nightfang said in a voice that sounded like Leo Dooley.

"That punk, he think he rules here." Darkjaw said bitterly. His voice resembling that of He beared a resemblance to Sky-Byte, only he looked as though he had a Power Rangers helmet.

"Easy, Darkjaw." Biba said. Biba looked a little bit like Optimus Minor, but with a different head. And Biba was a female. "Don't get angry in front of the humans."

Darkjaw sighed and said, "If you say so. I still try to get ahold'a myself, but I just can't seem to do it."

"You'll figure it out." Panthora said. She looked like, Stinkbomb, only her tail was not on her head. She sounded smart yet charming. "Just be patient."

"So, who was that voice we heard back in the main hold?" asked Tango.

"Oh, that was Techanite." Tigress said as her voice sounded like Princess Celestia. Her tiger claws were on her shoulders, while the back legs were her lower body and her Tiger head was a little helmet-like. She still had her stripes. "He's our computer and defense grid."

"Defense grid?" Mrs. Suno asked. "Remarkable."

"Who is she?" Dracannia asked Chase.

"That's Sophia Suno, my mom." Chase answered.

"Oh, hey there mama Suno." Nightfang said as he felt the need to jam. He shook Sophia' s hand and Dr. Suno' s hand as well. "Papa Suno, wazzup?"

"Uh, not much, Nightfang." Jaredy said.

"Anyway, let's see what is happening right now." Goldwing said as he turned everyone's attention to the grid map, and there was a blip on the screen. "I think Magnatron and his Predacon's are looking for something that is somewhere in the rock quarry."

"The quarry again?" asked Biba as she complained. "What is it, like a evil convention there?"

"They found Red Energon." Goldwing said as he magnified the shot of what looked like a red crystal that was recently mined out.

"Here!?" Tiger Prime wondered shockingly. "On Vidorus?"

Tango went up curiously, and asked, "What's Red Energon?"

"A very rare and volatile form of Energelim." Darkjaw said. "It can grant the power of hyperspeed when refined into fuel."

"Then it looks like we have to stop Magnatron from getting his filthy claws on it." Goldwing said.

"But what can me and my team do to help?" Chase asked wanting to know how he and the others can assist.

"If you want to fight alongside us, you'll have to get into some armor suits, I built in case humans came here." Tiger Prime stated as he showed them the suits he made. "A few years back when I went by the name of Triton Pax, I read something that the Maximal Jungle Patroler: Cheetor discovered from the Predacon Secret Police agent: Tarantulus. He was actually trying to destroy the Arc: flagship of the Maximal's ancestors: The Autobot's. But the time storm could destroy those that are descendant from Autobot and Decepticon: The ancestors of the Predacon's."

"Unbelievable." said Dax as he had no idea that there were robotic ancestry in the universe.

"And from what I deduced, he had technology he stole from Maximal elders." Tiger Prime showed how they work. "All you gotta do, is step into them, and then scan an animal form. But I think we should do so, outside. I want you to scan your Monsuno monsters, and take their form." He said surprising everyone.

"Hmm, sounds simple enough." Chase agreed.

"I second that emotion." Bren added. "Let's head outside and get suited up, and go to battle."

"Very well then." Tiger Prime allowed Techanite to open the hatches, and out to they went to a clearing area and began to suit up.

* * *

Back on Earth, Jon Ace went into the room, and could not find anyone.

"Dr. Suno, Chase, where are you?" he asked as he looked. However, he noticed something on the telepad.

"Hey, Jon. If you're receiving this message, it means I'm gone. Right now, me, Chase, Sophia and Team Core-Tech brought Tango with us to a planet we recently discovered. Chase told me that it was called Vidorus, and that Dr. Klipse has made a deal with someone named, Magnatron and he and Dr. Klipse along with Hargrave and Prof. Tallis to turn the planet Vidorus into a fortress. So we went over there to stop a group of robots that disguised themselves as Monsuno used by not only Dr. Klipse, Hargrave and Prof. Tallis, Charlemagne as well. These robots are called Predacon's, but they seem to be looking for something, we'll contact you as soon as we can. End transmission."

"Jaredy and everyone else on a different planet?" wondered Jon. "What are the odds?"

* * *

Back on Vidorus, Chase and everyone got ready to scan their Monsuno's and be able to turn into them.

"Lock, Launch!"

"Neo-Quickforce, Launch!"

"Charger, Launch!"

"Glowblade, Launch!"

"Airswitch, Launch!"

"Ironjaw, Launch!"

The cores spun all blue with a black and yellow on following. The flanked an out came their Monsuno's.

"Okay, now that you're creatures are out of their Core's, scan them with the helmets of your armor." Tiger Prime confirmed.

"Alright. Ready everyone?" asked Chase, everyone nodded yes and began to do so. "Don't worry Lock, this will be a quick scan and then you'll be needed somehow." Chase said to his Monsuno.

"DNA Scan!" everyone said in unison. The armor suits scanned the DNA of the Monsuno, and now the genetics of Lock take form on Chase's armor, as did Neo-Quickforce for Bren, Charger for Jinja, Glowblade for Beyal, Airswitch for Dax and Ironjaw for Tango.

"Holy Crag!" Chase said as he was amazed by the look his armor had.

"This is incredible!" Bren exclaimed.

"I'll say!" Jinja said amazed. "This armor looks just like the Monsuno."

"The technology is light and breathable." Beyal replied.

"This is gonna be good." Dax confirmed.

"Oh yeah." Tango stated in a sultry manner. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Now that you're all armored up, let's slag some Predacon's!" Tiger Prime said as switched to his tiger form. "All Maximal's, it's time to Transform and Roll out!"

"Uh, how do we go into our Monsuno forms?" asked Bren.

"All you have to do is shout the phrase, Beast Mode!" Goldwing said as he flew in.

Chase and the others agreed to it, the shouted it. "BEAST MODE!"

The mechanics of the armor started whirring, and they ended up looking like their Monsuno's in Beast form.

"Hmm, so this is what it's like to be in Monsuno form." Dax said as he moved Airswitch's beak.

"Cool." Tango said flapping Ironjaw's fangs.

"Dr. Suno, it worked perfectly." Darkjaw said when he got on the com-link. "You and your wife should stay here and watch over the base."

"I think that's a good idea." Jaredy said as he held his wife's hand.

"Good luck, everyone." Mrs. Suno said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Suno." Nightfang said as he signed out.

* * *

At the quarry, Magnatron spotted some of the Vidorians mining the Red Energon. "It would seem some Miners are finishing digging up the Red Energon." Magnatron said as he and the other Predacon's overlooked.

"Should we scare them?" Demolisher asked.

"Consider it shall, Demolisher." Magnatron said as he and his minions jumped down the cliff and started roaring. The miners were scared out of their wits.

Magnatron had one of the miners pinned down, and began to interrogate him. "What do you want, whoever you are?" The Vidorian looked humanoid, only he had pointy ears, wolf eyes and fangs, he also had blue hair and was a whole lot scared.

"I am Magnatron!" The Spinosaurus Predacon stated as he frightened more of the miners. "I am the leader of the Predacon's, and the future ruler of the universe!"

"The Predacon's are in need of energy, and there is one among you that knows how to find every energy source on Vidorus and how it works." Demolisher said as he began to scan for who it was.

"You!" Demolisher completed his scan, and found a Vidorian that was wearing a lab coat, with fudgy brown hair, and green eyes. "Dr. Zarlo Graz. In the transmission we intercepted, you were described as the expert energy."

"You won't learn anything from me, and I will never betray my people!" Zarlo retaliated.

"Silence!" Magnatron demanded, threatening them. "No one can save you now!"

"Guess again!" Magnatron heard a voice coming from behind him. He turned around and saw a white tiger came charging off the cliff and rammed right at him. He scratched him on the side of his head.

"You think that a puny tiger can defeat a Spinosaurus!?" Magnatron demanded again.

"As a matter of fact, I never doubted that for a nanoclick." the tiger spoke and was soon joined by the animals that were with him before, as well as a polar bear with ice all over it, a bird with a horse body, a moose with an armored body, a cobra with three heads, a vulture/hawk hybrid and a beetle that had a yellow, red and black coating to it.

"Lock!"

"Quickforce!"

"Charger!"

"Glowblade!"

"Airswitch!"

"Ironjaw!"

"Goldwing!"

"Darkjaw!"

"Nightfang!"

"Biba!"

"Tigress!"

"Panthora!"

"Dracannia!"

"Tiger Prime!"

"MAXIMIZE!" they all shouted in unison. The hidrolic's in them all started whirring and they were now in their robot forms. All except for Team Core-Tech, who were just in armor suits. But they all had the Maximal insignia on them nonetheless.

"Well, look who's here." Magnatron said sarcastically. "Tiger Prime, I should've known it would be you."

"Leave now, Magnatron!" Tiger Prime said as he was trying to get the Predacon's to leave the miners alone. "The planet Vidorus is under the protection of the Maximal's!"

"After the Predacon's are through with it, there won't be anything left to protect!" Demolisher said as he threatened the heroes.

"I'm warning you, Magnatron!" Tiger said again. "Leave the miners alone, and get off the planet, now, or I will not hesitate to battle you!"

"You think you can beat me? Not a chance, Prime!" Magnatron countered what he heard. "Predacon's, to arms! And prepare for battle!"

"Demolisher, Terrorize!"

"Dead End, Terrorize!"

"Dirge, Terrorize!"

"Cyclonus, Terrorize!"

"Knockout, Terrorize!"

"Hardshell, Terrorize!"

"Scourge, Terrorize!"

"Hook, Terrorize!"

"Magnatron, Terrorize!"

They all were now in robot form, and they started to look angry. "So, who are they?" asked Hook as he pointed to the ones that looked like Monsuno.

"I believe that they are Team Core-Tech." Knockout answered. "Dr. Klipse had informed me of them. They are merely human in some kind of armor."

"We're more than that now!" Lock/Chase said as he was getting a blaster out. "We're here to aid Tiger Prime no matter what the cost!"

"And this is as far as you go!" Goldwing said. "The Red Energon don't belong to you, and we came to make sure that you don't get your filthy claws on it!"

"You dare to call my claws filthy!?" Magnatron yelled. "That's it, ATTACK!" The Predacon's and Maximal's charged at each other, and the battle starts. Tiger and Chase began to fight Magnatron, while Goldwing and Bren delt with Knockout, Dax and Nightfang faced Dead End, Jinja and Panthora went toe-to-toe with Scourge, Tigress and Beyal faced Hardshell and Dirge, and Dracannia and Tango faced Cyclonus. And as for Biba, she was getting the Miners and Dr. Graz to safety.

"Hurry, everyone!" Biba said. "Get to the shelter, quickly!" They all rushed to the shelter immediately.

"So, you're two of the Maximal flyers, eh?" asked Knockout.

"That's right, and your about to get slagged, Knockout!" Goldwing dashed.

"Let's do this, ya thieving Predacon!" Bren/Quickforce said when he got a blade out and started slashing at the Predacon, but he got out his own sword, and blocked Bren's shot.

"I am actually a scientist, and a mad one to boot!" Knockout said as he did some fencing moves and tried blocking again. "But, I also happen to be a master swordsman! So bring it!"

* * *

Jinja and Panthora both charged on Scourge when he prevented them from hitting him. "You know I'm not about to get bashed by some pansy like you two!" Scourge said as he insulted the females.

The two of them were really enraged, and Panthora shouted, "You dare insult two women, and get away with it!?"

"Not our watch!" Jinja/Charger added. Then both of them shouted "BEAST MODE!" They went back to their beast forms and scratched Scourge in the face.

"AAGH!" He screamed in pain.

"That's what you get, for insulting two feminine fighters!" Panthora said as her and Jinja high-fived each other.

"Right on!" Jinja added.

Cyclonus began trying to take it against Dracannia and Tango. He began using laser vision on them, but they dodged.

"Hey, Cyclonus, ever noticed how obnoxious you are?" asked Tango/Ironjaw.

"What did you say to me!?" Cyclonus demanded.

"That you are obnoxious!" Tango said again.

"I'll toss you both overboard for saying that!" Cyclonus zoomed at them only to get himself knocked out by Dracannia's tail.

"I don't think so!" Dracannia said teasing the Firewasp Predacon.

Beyal charged at Hardshell, and used one of his snake heads to bite him in the mech-arm.

"Agh! What did you inject me with?" Hardshell demanded.

"My own batch of Cyber-Venom." Beyal/Glowblade. "Tigress, could you please, in the words of Chase Suno, Take out the trash?"

"Be glad too!" Tigress charged at Hardshell, switched to Beast Mode and clawed his face. Causing him to retaliate against them.

"You won't get away with that!" Hardshell said as he used one of his blasters on Beyal. But then Tigress used a shuriken on Hardshell and rigged it to detonate.

"Woohoo! That oughta settle it." Tigress then contacted Dracannia. She spoke into the com-link and said, "Hey, Dracannia, how did I do that time?"

"You did good back there sis." Dracannia said to Tigress.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tiger Prime kept slashing at Magnatron, while Chase tried to get a lock on the enemy.

"Magnatron, you can't win your outnumbered!" Tiger said as he continued using his Dynablades. "Barrage Fist!" he said as he launched an armored version of his hand right at the Spinosaurus Predacon.

"I may be outnumbered, but not for long!" Magnatron said as he used his cannon atop his left shoulder. "Fusion Canon!"

Tiger was a little scratched, but not damaged. All the while, Dax and Nightfang charged at Dead End, and used what was known as a Fastball Special on him.

"Ugh, you won't win this!" Dead End threatened the duo.

"Try us!" NightFang said as he used his wolf saber on Dead End, and then Dax/Airswitch used a divebomb move on him.

"Played like a fiddle, you were." Dax/Airswitch said as he was.

Dead End got back up and tried to get them from behind, but Biba noticed that. "FORESTATION BLASTER!" Dead End got bashed by Biba's attack and NightFang said, "Thanks, Biba. You really came through, even if you are the youngest."

Tiger Prime was knocked down by Magnatron, and he towered over him saying, "Now you die, Tiger Prime!" He began to stab him with his blade, but got blasted by Chase/Lock and his Polar Blaster.

"I wouldn't go that far, Magnatron!" Chase/Lock said as he turned his gun into a sword. "Monsuno Slash!" He said as he slashed Magnatron damaging his body.

"Thanks Chase." Tiger Prime said as he shook Chase's hand. "Looks like I owe you one."

"Yeah." Chase said. "Hey, Biba, is Dr. Graz okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine." Biba replied. "But I think Demolisher already scanned his brain to figure the location of every energy source of Vidorus."

"Aw crag!" Chase complained. "This blows!"

"But, on the bright side, the Red Energon is going to the vault." the Squirrel Monkey Maximal confirmed.

"Oh, thank Primus." Tiger Prime said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Predacon's, Beast Mode, and Retreat!" Magnatron shouted as he and the other Predacon's went back to their hideaway. "You may have won now, but we'll be back!"

"Come back any time you want your asses whooped!" Bren said and everyone was in awe at the language he used.

"Bren, watch your mouth!" Jinja said dismissively. "So let's head back."

* * *

A few hours later at Mt. Primal, Tiger Prime debriefed what had happened. And was impressed.

"Chase Suno, Team Core-Tech, Tango, you were all impressive today. And I owe all of you my life." Tiger said.

"Just doing what we do." Chase said. "But I have a feeling that Magnatron May try to get over to Earth and try to destroy it."

"Well at least he's gone and the Red Energon is in a vault, so it's over." Bren said. "Can we go home now?"

"No Bren." NightFang said. "Magnatron only retreated. And if that Jon Ace guy wants to send son additional help, then let him do so."

"NightFang's right." Dr. Suno stated. "Cause, if you and Dr. Klipse have travelled to this planet, the for now we have to stay here on Vidorus."

"Indeed Dr. Suno." Tiger added. "Magnatron May be back, and there is still more colored Energon. If either the Predacon's or Dr. Klipse get enough, they could either destroy the entire Multiverse."

"Aww Slag!" Goldwing said as he slapped his metallic forehead.

"So, for now, let the battle be here and if need be on Earth as well as Vidorus, and let it be called 'MONSUNO WARS'!" Tiger said as he raised his fist to the air.

"YEAH!" Everyone collectively shouted in unison as they jumped into the air.

(Cue the guitar solo from Beast Wars season 1)

To be Continued...

* * *

Well, there you have it folks. This is the start of the Monsuno Wars, as the Heroic Maximal's battle against the Evil Predacon's with the fate of Vidorus and Earth hanging in the balance. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Next time:

Chase and the others bring Tiger Prime to Earth along with the other Maximal's to form an alliance with Jon Ace. Meanwhile, Magnatron and the Predacon's seek to use a pile of Energon to build the outlook of their fortress. Can our heroes defeat Magnatron and avoid his traps?

Find out in the next chapter of Transformers Monsuno Wars!

Please Read, Review, Comment and Follow.

And remember, NO FLAMES! See ya!


End file.
